Distractions
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Sometimes, there is too much serious works going on and to balance yourself, you want to focus on some slight humor works to give your mind some distraction. With enough to work on and with enough humor elements, you can get something decent. Will focus on the different pairings I like. Can be canon, can be spinn offs of Merc of no Kingdom. Cover by Hanisu93.
1. Noticing

Okay, we're two months at school (for those of who go to school), November is knocking at our door and we got our Volume 4 of RWBY setting off with the first episode last week.

Now, I wrote this fic to distract myself from all serious works I have been doing and reading since last two months. Four works I have been focusing on and right now, I have enough of it.

I began in September writing a fic about a resistance group based in a gender switched world covering abduction to the work of my two favorite mercenaries, one being more original than the other and one chapter not done yet and then going over to a conscripted sleeper agent who is trying to find his place in a world where everything can change.

Why I made this slight crack but also somewhat humoristic fic, despite already having one crack or like I prefer to call it Trash fic to focus on? Well, because my last focusses of reading and writing have been on RWBY and not on Infinite Stratos nor on Highschool DxD which is my normal working ground. And what does a frustrated writer do when he doesn't have enough from what the fandom offers him?

He starts his own. And if you don't want to hear me rant, too bad. I'm going to continue for a while and on the line you'll find the stories began but I'm not interested of stopping right now. So skip this if you want. I don't care.

This is going to be a bunch of one shots, maybe they'll be on the canon plot line, maybe they'll be in the universe of Merc of no Kingdom, maybe I'll put them on canon. I don't know and at this point, I don't give a fuck.

As for ships, I got four I really like and will be using in this story.

Arkos. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a huge Arkos shipper and I don't give a fuck if canon utterly nuked this ship with saying they won't bring her back, I don't care. There is enough fanwork out there to distract me and to make me feel happy, including my own. RoosterTeeth can do whatever they want. I'll continue to support this ship until the end of time.

ReNora/ Slothflower / whatever names those two have. Not a ship I'm that big of a fan off as both are characters I haven't worked with before but those two fit as well as Jaune as Pyrrha do with each other. Not my true OTP but I like these guys enough.

Shipping one of the two with another character is guaranteed to put me off.

Iceberg. Yeah, I got the idea a lot of you guys aren't really happy I chose for those two. Well, I choose those two because I don't really like to write pure yuri. Don't get me wrong, WhiteRose is adorable and Ruby as Weiss have a hilarious relationship but romantically, it's not something I'd see happening and it's not something I'd like to write about.

And I'm the author and I decide what I write. Weiss and Neptune have enough chemistry and similar attraction for me to make them work.

As now, we got on the last ship I am on. And it's fun.

I'm not a huge Bumblebee shipper nor a BlackSun but I know both ships got some pretty big fan base. And because I already kicked one fandom on the shins, I decided to go with a ship I like about those three.

SunnyBees. I like that ship with not two but three people. It has a simple reason. This ship can work. You don't have to go too OOC for those three to hook up. Neither Yang or Sun struck me like real jealous persons. Yang and Sun both want to make Blake happy and the two get along pretty much so I don't think either of them would have a problem sharing Blake. And you don't have to break someone's heart.

Blake might be a problem but given how she's struck on smut novels I don't think it will be that much of a headache and it can be a lot of fun.

Call me immoral, call me how you want but I think I had enough of the canon and I'll focus on what drove me to the series, namely fanworks. And I'll remain in fanworks if this goes on. The first episode of Volume 4. Well, putting me off isn't remotely bringing me close. Back to happy go lucky kind of things after Volume 3's awful ending. Sorry RoosterTeeth but that's rough.

And even with the war between those two fandoms going on. It's easier this way. You don't have to break any hearts by one of the two Blonds and the three are adorable.

And because there aren't enough SunnyBees out there, let's begin this one.

* * *

Blake had been sitting out on the roof. She had been escaping her friends a lot nowadays. With the last crazy event, she had barely time for herself. Things had finally settled down for a bit and now, she had time to think on another part of her life.

Namely, her social one. She closed her eyes and leant back. This should have been easy, right? Living with the White Fang and going on for some things should prepare her for anything. Should it? Should it?

Well, for one thing ,it didn't prepare her. Being caught up between two persons. Two persons so similar she couldn't believe it was actually three. Yang and Sun.

She had been partners with Yang for a good semester and while the Brawler was always trying to have fun on someone's expense, the Cat Faunus knew her heart was on the right place. She sighed. But then Sun came in the picture. The Monkey Faunus from Haven Academy. The guy who caught her up after she ran away from her team.

Blake sighed. She hadn't been thinking she would be caught up in a love triangle. She didn't want to hurt Sun or Yang given the fact she would hurt them in the future if push cymae to shove.

Her sharp senses caused her to look over her shoulder and she saw Jaune Arc on the roof. The former child soldier raised mercenary turned Hunter had an amused grin on his face. He looked at Blake who returned his nod to her.

"I don't see you as often on this place. Whatcha doing here, Blake? Need some advice." He asked while walking to her. She smiled. She wouldn't have thought this was a mercenary when she first met him. He didn't look like a merc. More like some guy who didn't belong here.

He sometimes hated it here, given how much of a floater he was. He didn't run away, he just jumped from job to job and he never committed. He just like going out on his own.

Something kept him here. Someone.

A red haired Spartan themed warrior. She mused on him. Somewhere she was jealous. He had one person having the hots for him. And she was the one having the hots for two.

She didn't believe Jaune and Pyrrha got close with how much time had passed and the two had begun to hang out often together. They weren't together-together like Nora called it but it would take just one confession or just a bit more from Pyrrha to claim the merc has her own.

He sat next to her, his eyes in somewhat of a grin. Since last semester he had begun to have more grins and laughs. His eyes were also beginning to light up more. He was the sole person who could counter Yang if she got in her puns and he had stopped Ruby when a hyper active sugar rush kicked in.

"What makes you say that I need advice?" Jaune grinned and laid back looking to the sky.

"Hm, I don't know. Given the fact you're out on your own. Given you're brooding more than usual." Blake glared at him. So he just countered her with his grin.

"So what's on your mind?" Blake looked to the sky.

"Why should I talk to you about that?" Jaune sat back up.

"Because Blake, from all our friends, I'm the sole guy who is okay with something immoral. So spill the beans, grumpy cat." Blake glare intensified but Jaune ignored it.

"And you won't believe it but I'm a melodramatic fool down there." He tapped on his heart. With a cheeky grin, he checked his scroll.

"Why do you think I would be doing something immoral?" Jaune smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're found yourself caught between two certain blonds who both love hand to hand combat, have a shit kind feeling for humor and are both working on my nerves all the time?"

Blake had to give him that one. The two had a way on working on him. More than they even did on her own.

Blake smiled at him.

"Maybe if you'd start going out, they wouldn't have a reason to go on you."

"Or when they go out with you, I would be saved as well." Jaune announced with now, a real shit eating grin.

Blake became mute on his wording and she had turned red and wide eyed from his ideas.

"What?" She asked in a flat voice, causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"You heard what I said, Blake. Go out with them and I'd be saved from their idiotic jokes." Jaune said in a clear voice.

"I cannot date both of them." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? I don't think polygamy is really forbidden in Remnant. Okay, maybe in Atlas but I don't see any of you moving to that wasteland. So give me other reasons that I cannot be saved?"

Blake began to crumble.

"It's."

"Immoral. Yeah but sometimes immorality is the right decision and given the fact that both of us went through a lot, this would be something least immoral of what you have done." Blake sighed.

"I don't know if I really like them that much." Jaune shook his head.

"I think you like to the two enough for that. And given how much those two really like you, I don't think either of them will make an issue of it." Jaune stood up.

"But please think about it. It would save me from their shit jokes about me and Pyrrha." Blake eyes lightened up.

"Oh and why would that be?" Jaune lent closer to her.

"Blake, I'm not an idiot. And I just want you to confess to those two so I can get along with Pyrrha without those two making fun of me." The merc walked away to the door. He passed it and turned to one Pyrrha Nikos.

Her eyes were a bit flaming and she had a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Hey." Was the only thing she got from Jaune. Now the former mercenary was a bit frightful. He knew how strong Pyrrha was and how she could fight. Even with his training in project Cloud, with the Jackal on his ass, he wasn't sure he would get away unscathed.

"Jaune. What was that all about?" She asked, her voice a bit strained and her body acting the same way.

Jaune decided to test fate on its worst and gave her a smile. A real one. No grin but just a smile.

"Well, I decided to talk so I could win a bet and it would earn me two hundred Lien I'll be sure to share with you." He said.

Pyrrha took a breath. RW from RWBY and JNPR made a bet with who Blake would end up with. Jaune was the only one who had betted money on Yang and Sun. Not one of the two but both of them. Despite Ruby's furious blush and Weiss mouthing him off, Jaune put fifty Lien on it.

Pyrrha shook her head and she tugged on his hoodie.

"So you just decided to talk Blake in that kind of thing so you would a bet?" Jaune booped her nose in playful way. Something he'd never do in his life.

"Nope. I did that so they would leave me alone if I finally decided to get closer to you." The mercenary was now really grinning.

"If they focus their attention on Blake, I won't have to go through their shit jokes and we can maybe move on from it. It's enough with their frustrating sexual tension maybe we can move from ours." Pyrrha could light up the night with her blushing and Jaune smiled.

He was on thin ice, more than he actually should. While he was doubting his relationship with Pyrrha would be good, he found with the shit he went through his life, he found he didn't deserve her.

But it was that same life that he thought it allowed him he could have one happy point in his life. That being Pyrrha. And no matter what force that would come to him, he would fight to his last breath to save his lovely Spartan.

She tugged on his hoodie.

"How long?" Jaune sighed.

"Pyr, I'm not that good with figuring out my feelings. Frankly, I thought I didn't have them. Lost in my 'education.' But." He cupped her chin.

"When I'm sticking around you, it's not say real love I have. I can't say it's that. But with you, I feel safe. I, how embarrassing." He emphasized his part. "It might be, I feel secure. I don't have that with Ruby or Nora or Ren. You're the only person that makes me feel wanted. So I'm fine with you having feelings. And if you want to give this a chance, I'm willing to follow you." She blushed up a firestorm.

In a second, she moved her arms around his neck. While he was strong, maybe the only one close to her, she was still his better. She crushed her lips on his and found him captured in a kiss. His eyes shot open but he slowly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him.

"Jaune." She let go of him and looked at him. His eyes who saw a lot were looking at her with honesty. He gave her a grin.

"Sorry, did I go too far?" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"So I am the first one to make you feel secure?"

The mercenary's forehead touched her own.

"You're the first girl." He said. "My da made me feel save. But let's continue." He said while pressing his lips on hers.

She eagerly got in it, enjoying this. She thought he might enjoy teasing her but she was glad that teasing had come to an end.

* * *

Okay. That's it for now. I hoped you like this. Before you're telling me about Jaune being a goofy Knight and not a confident merc, look up my AN above. I said I could put this on the universe of Mercenary of no Kingdom. My rewrite of the series with Jaune being a merc. So I thought it could be fun to put it like this.

And for the Arkos element, sorry, I couldn't resist. So next time, we'll have the SunnyBees a bit more worked out. This can get very funny. But that's it for now. I hope to see you guys on the next one.


	2. It shouldn't get a lot crazier

I tried to work yesterday on this fic but I really couldn't. It proved a bit too hard to write on and I was dying to try out the new patch of the Division. That was a big help since last time as I don't go Rogue in the Dark Zone and I'm killed all the time. Sucks.

I'm really happy with it and I only got three days to play. So I needed that.

I could even get the weekly assignments in two days.

Got a week of holiday and I can write, work on new things. Despite it's the time for Halloween, I have enough of serious and dark works. So I'm really looking forward to more of this.

It's not complete crack but it will go over lighter plots. The pairings are up and this will focus on Blake who will be stuck between Yang and Sun.

And I'm not going to take this serious.

I really needed this humor after the second episode of the fourth Volume. If they don't bring Pyrrha back or at least make a way we can have peace with it, I think I'll be playing the Division for an unhealthy amount of time.

And that's enough shitting around.

* * *

Blake walked away, thinking of the words Jaune had said. Sure, the mercenary acted for his own win. In the case she could get along with Yang and Sun, they'd leave him alone.

And his words had some truth. Sometimes, an immoral solution is the best solution. And while he didn't care about anything that would happen, she admitted Jaune didn't like the teasing from the two.

But because that merc had pumped that stupid idea in her head, she went to talk to him. She had no problem finding him. She knew where Jaune would hang out.

Blake got out to the roof where Pyrrha and he trained. He might have been a merc but sword fighting was the sole thing his da didn't train him in.

So besides Aura training, his partner had to train him in using a sword. But for what she heard, Jaune improved fast enough to the fact Pyrrha was shocked he grew to be real good. In one night, he had learned more than she got in three months.

Okay, Jaune might not have had any normal education but he was learning faster than any other student Pyrrha had ever seen.

Jaune had an easy explanation. Learn fast die young. Even so, his sword play wasn't like anything else. It was to kill. Point. He had experience from using a knife but a sword was different.

Blake didn't take long before she ended up at the roof. Jaune had thrown off his hoodie and armor, revealing a well-defined body. His six packs were well collected, his shoulders weren't really that broad compared to Sun but still enough and his arms were well-toned. But that wasn't the most surprising part.

Jaune turned to his arms. Scratches all over them, crossing and covering parts of his shoulder. The largest one was on the end of his back. Large wasn't even close to describing it. It began on the end of his neck, going down to the end.

It also crossed a tattooed number on him. Pyrrha sat next to him. It was like Jaune had been cooling off. Her eyes were wandering on his body.

"Are you done staring at me? I have reasons why I'm not liking to show off my body." Jaune asked while he was folding up his hoodie in his lap. Pyrrha flushed on his way of saying such stuff.

"Who said I was eyeing you? I was just."

"Examining me?" He asked his, what he would normally call, girlfriend. The Spartan messed with his hair.

"You're far too cocky. I can't believe what happened to the stoic, calm mercenary that ended up at this school."

Jaune sat up and looked at her.

"I have more sides. Some I want you to see, some I don't. Some you'll discover yourself. Besides, I found a life that I'm happy to live in." Pyrrha sighed, looking at the merc.

"And I don't mind. I don't like showing off my body because scars are the only things people would look at. So I'm fine with you." Pyrrha's eyes got open further. That guy.

He had been opening up to her more than she would ever guess. But if he could embarrass her, she could embarrass him. and knowing how sparse the mercenary was, she decided to have some fun.

She climbed in his lap, immediately getting his reaction. The composed, cool guy changed in a blabbering blushing mess. "Oh, what's wrong?"

Trying not to get his eyes in her cleavage, he looks away. She took his head and pushed him to look at her. In her eyes was not that much to read. But because he had been acting stupid enough. She pushed her lips on his with every intention of crushing his mouth.

Jaune sighed and slowly melted in the kiss. The Spartan leant up against the Mercenary. Blake had decided she had seen enough.

Why she normally could use that kind of stuff for black mail material, she dismissed the idea. It wouldn't be good for her health. Given how Jaune usually dealt with such problems, it would give her problems.

Jaune had been aware of Blake's presence and stopped Pyrrha to make her look to the open door. Both snorted at the same time. It would take long enough before they brought up this relationship publicly. It fitted in Jaune's style. Getting it? Clandestine former mercenary.

Pyrrha gaze got back at him. "Shouldn't we go back?" Jaune smirked and looked at her.

"I don't think that such a good idea." He leant closer in, his breath softly tingling her ears and she found it not that unpleasant.

"Ren asked me to keep the room free for a few hours. If this goes on, we're two hundred Lien richer coming morning." Pyrrha glared at him, luckily it was a more playful one.

"You're not telling me?" Jaune nodded and Pyrrha held her hand for her mouth not to laugh. "No way." Jaune grinned at her.

"About time those two confessed. It was bad enough with Blake about those two blond idiots." She paused and looked at him.

"No offense." Jaune sighed in mock offense. "If you kiss me, I might forgive you."

She smiled and leant back in. "Oh, that's a cheap price." She leant in, her lips on his. After a few minutes, where in the two let each other go to breath, she let him go. Their foreheads resting to each other.

"You're calling me cheap?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha smiled at him. "Not at all." She said.

"But like I was saying, with those two, it was nearly unbearable." Jaune shrugged.

"Well, Ren said me the same thing about us. Seems like bets are going to be lost this night." Pyrrha's iron grip began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Jaune got closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Pay attention to your surroundings and I will never talk." He said with a cheeky grin. This guy? How much of a normal kid was he becoming?

She shrugged.

"You're not going to talk, really? But I can put you through a lot." Jaune gave her a deadpan look like a fish.

"Pyr, I'm a lot but I'm not into BDSM and don't think I'll ever be. So no kinky shit. Deal? I'm also telling I have one memory when someone tied me up. PTSD is really hard that part." He asked with the same way someone would ask what time it is.

Pyrrha's defense crumbled.

"So you intend to stay here until both Nora and Ren are done?" Jaune shook his head.

"I gave him two hours. After that, we're going back. No way in hell I'm spending my night up here. Even your company cannot change that." He said while Pyrrha had shifted in his lap.

"So you spoke about times and stuff like that?"

"Do you want to deal with that? I'm a mercenary not a dating agency. Got to deal with my own love life and that's enough." Pyrrha had to give him that one.

"So you intend to wait here, for I don't know, until you're sure we can go back? Why don't we go to RWBY's room? Oh right." She saw his look. Living with tension was good but it had to be resolved at some points.

"Besides, there is enough to do without going too far." Pyrrha grinned and she had begun to claim her prey. Jaune liked this feeling.

It wasn't love to be sure but it was nice to have things growing back after they've been ripped out of you from a young age. He would do a better job this time to protect what he had left. Suddenly a thought came up and he snorted in her kiss.

"What?" Jaune looked up to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just that, there was a lot of tension around but with us two making out, Nora and Ren downstairs, Blake with her two, Weiss is going to have a very bad time adjusting. Well, that can be fun." Pyrrha admitted.

"So mister Arc, any idea what else we can do?" Jaune smiled at her and looked up to the sky.

"I know enough. But we'll see. I don't hope to fall asleep here." Pyrrha and he joined in the kiss.

"Jaune, you're a real bastard." Literally in his case.

"And that's why I love you." He wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you too Pyrrha. I never thought that my life would throw me anything good again. But I'm happy to have found you." Pyrrha sighed in his mouth.

"You do realize my parents are going to be against this?" Jaune shrugged.

"Then I'll continue. They can't stop me. I know who you are."

Blake walked back to her room, being frustrated. Not only did that stupid former merc push an idea in her head, she had seen him acting out with his girlfriend and that made her sexually frustrated. But when she passed them making out, it really took her by surprise. Jaune was still pissed about the last prank RWBY pulled.

They mocked his sword play and they made sure Kalash' magazines were empty. He was than thrown in a fight between Cardin. With his gun empty, right at the time, he needed it, he was thrown away and he ended up stuck on a wall.

That of course wouldn't stop them. Jaune used the sword in a similar fashion as a knife. Desperate times asked for desperate measures. He gave team Cardin a decent ass kicking.

He then glared to team RWBY and requested a fight between them and him.

He took Kalash bayonet, twisted on his gun and the former mercenary took his gun with his left hand. With his right hand, he used his sword.

Team RWBY learned the hard way to never again mess with Jaune. His old companions had recorded everything.

She walked home, hearing noises from behind the door. Her sensitive ears didn't even needed to be used. The sock really confirmed it.

It was like Jaune and Pyrrha weren't the only ones who suffered from the sexual tension and if the moans from behind the door was anything to go by, Nora and Ren were thoroughly enjoying their sweet time.

Jaune had lost some money by betting but that was the least of her concerns. If the those two morons acting around on the roof wasn't enough, the noises of Ren and Nora FINALLY getting off would make matters just worse.

Hoping to find some distractions in her own room, she walked in, shutting the door softly. Okay, which one of her works weren't just pure pornography?

Shit.

This might get a little hard.

And it didn't really get any better.

Inside the room was one of her possible love interests laying on her bed, going through her scroll. This night was just getting crazier.

"Hey, Yang." Blake told her partner / best friend. From all people, she found Yang treated her the best. Okay, it wasn't like Sun who was a Faunus himself. Yang couldn't understand where she sometimes went through.

But Yang tried to understand the Cat Faunus and she had opened up to her a lot of times. And while she was a loudmouth, her heart had always been in the right place. The stupid cat jokes was just something she had to take with it.

"Blakey. Good to see you back after you ran off. Who caught you this time? Sun, Weiss, Neptune, Ruby? You know I have stopped trying to go after you." Blake sighed.

"Jaune did. That merc seemed to have multiple instincts. I hate it when he does that." Yang shrugged.

She like to tease the mercenary. He could act so flustered but Jaune didn't let slip things easily. Hitting a woman wasn't a thing Jaune would forbid himself to do.

And he had taken out Yang before.

Blake deiced to take a book to get her mind of things but then noticed something. "Yang, where are Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang smiled.

"Ruby is with Penny. The two would hang out the entire day and I don't know when she'd return. Weiss is at Neptune's place. He could clear the place for a while." Raising an eyebrow, Blake was amused.

She knew Weiss had a crush, obvious enough on Neptune but that she'd go along and dared to suffer teasing from Yang was beyond her.

Blake sighed. She had done that a lot nowadays.

"So where are Sun, Sage, and Scarlet?"

"Sage and Scarlet both found a girl's dorm to hang out. Yang invited me here, thanks for that, Yang." A voice came behind her and she turned around to see Sun coming out of the bathroom.

Blake wasn't actually to say amused. Of course, she was somewhere happy to see Sun. The Monkey could always light up her day and her humor was really helping her. She glared first at Yang and then at Sun.

"Yang, did you really think it was a good idea to let him in here?" Yang smiled.

"Having material to tease the Ice Queen is always good no matter the price. Besides, Sun gave me a workout. So I owned him for that."

Sun shrugged and went to sit on Weiss bed. "It's okay. It was fun, because someone else decided to run away. And we have nothing better to do than listen to those two." He gestured to the door where the noises have been driving up.

Jaune would have an awkward time for this.

Served him right after ditching her like this. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. We got Nora and Ren here, Jaune and Pyrrha on the roof and Neptune and Weiss are your guys room? I'm not looking forward to the coming days." Yang let out a snort.

"See, told you they'd hook up. Now, you won me 100 Lien." Blake sighed. She had maybe to pay up for Jaune but she wasn't going to let the mercenary enjoy this.

"I'll pay tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep." Blake said.

That was the thing she was hoping for.

She wasn't expecting anything else.

For sure, she wasn't expecting Yang and Sun to have both identical shit-eating grins.

"Really, you want just go to sleep, while there are so many other things to do?" Blake became mute after hearing those words. Things didn't have to go any crazier.

"What?" She asked the two jokers.

"Well, I and Sun were talking about you after our match." Yang began while Sun leaned against the wall.

"Well, she started in and I just followed in." The guy admitted. Blake muteness turned in a glare to the two.

"And what exactly did you two talk about?" She said, her glare not faltering. For both the objects of her, what she hated to admit, affection. She wanted some explanation.

"Well, I asked Monkey Boy what he thought of you. Turned out it was the same thing as me. As much I like Sun, I didn't want to fight him over that. After I told him my feelings for you, we decided to let you make a pick."

Blake had now been really quiet. Curse Jaune, with his unorthodox ideas. It wasn't as easy as her love books were everything would be solved easily. She had to pick. One of the two.

And that was something hard. She just couldn't pick one. Yang had been there for her. In the forest, with Weiss and on the dance.

Sun had caught after she ran away. He asked her out for the dance.

She couldn't choose. Not one of them.

Blake took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

"Actually, guys."

* * *

And with this, I cut it off.

Partly because I want to let you guys hanging on this and partly because I nearly have to shut down my computer.

I got a week free of school with just a few things planned and not that much homework. And my schedule is looking up.

I didn't realize it would be this difficult.

I got a sense of humor, despite my parent's ideas I don't. It's just different. If you want some kind of crack fic, read Kyrati in ISA. I got some guys saying it's really good.

You only need to have enough knowledge of Infinite Stratos and Far Cry.

And for me, RWBY isn't my usual working zone. I like working on the Great Monty Oum's creations but this is hard for me. I haven't read that much of RWBY or didn't catch up with that much or chatted with that many fans as I did with High school DxD and Infinite Stratos. The latter being the section I'm used to working in.

As for Jaune, he's completely OOC. That's because it's not the same Jaune. It's my mercenary turned Hunter one who I got an own story from. Which I also posted on AO3 yesterday.

That I have to give that site. If you got more than four characters, it's easier to post up relationships. And while there is never enough Arkos, I posted this as a SunnyBees fic because this OT3 really need some love. Which doesn't mean I'm just throwing myself at just that focus.

I need to think. I need to work things out. And because it's my last evening having a free computer, I'm letting this off.

I hope I can work on but I'm not promising anything. And I got a bunch of other stories waiting.

You know what I'm really hoping for. I hope that a bunch of other authors would update because I seriously need some distraction from RWBY.

For those who celebrate Halloween, I'm giving you guys an early Happy Halloween and for those who don't, meh, nothing to say.

With this time of year, I normally would start working on a dark fic but I'm not doing any. Got enough planned.

First story that will be updated is a fic about a guy who is going to cut, shoot and strangle some Devils.

Saluut.


	3. How did we end up here?

**This chapter contains fluff and smut mixed. Don't read if you don't like OT3.**

Okay, this is something new. It's not my first time writing any kind of this stuff but still, it is a little different from my usual. As for the ideas, I got not that much to say, only that I'm happy with some of guys getting interested in this story.

* * *

How did they end up here? Blake wondered about that question now a lot. At least, what she could think. After seeing Yang who had let Sun in their dorm room, the two weren't to let Blake walk away.

For some reason, the three spend a lot of time together after they got back from Mountain Glenn and before the Festival. And with a lot, she meant a lot. When was the last time the Cat Faunus could go out and read a book in peace?

Either she was sitting with Sun talking about their lives and how things happened or she was with Yang hearing some unbearable puns when she told them about growing up with Ruby in Patch? But those occasions were rare to begin with because more than often it were the three of them hanging out together.

Sun and Yang got along pretty well more due to their similar characters and personalities. The two didn't mind spending time with Blake if they were hanging out together. And if she was too fed up with both their antics, Blake would go out and the two would just go after her.

Yang and Sun liked each other presence as much they did Blake's. They just liked that kind of thing. But that still didn't clear up for Blake how she ended up here. Okay, maybe the idea of one of the two of both being blatantly attracted to her was maybe true but that didn't explain how she really ended up in this place.

She was currently on her bunk, naked as the day she was born with her head buried in Yang's cleavage which made an excellent replacement of a pillow and Sun hanging over her.

She wouldn't think this how most people would end up in this kind of thing when she had one but two hot people pining her (don't know if that's the right usage of the term) but the fact that both Yang and Sun were sexually frustrated as fuck and that she maybe had to cut back on the Ninjas of Love series, that would explain why she ended up in here.

After that she told the two, she would have to think, they decided to cut her some slack. Yang had pulled Sun over when Ruby went out and when Weiss went to see her (aspirant) boyfriend, she asked if she could send Sun to her dorm with the excuse that Blake would be around alone.

That was enough because five minutes and twenty two seconds, inhumanly fast but hey, that was beside the point, Sun had been standing at the dorm. Yang pulled Sun in the room and forced him to take a chair. Knowing better than to say no to the firecracker, she had confronted Sun about his crush on Blake.

Normally, she'd tease him about that but in this case, she had a bigger issue given that she herself was in love with Blake.

She was in a crossroad. On the one hand, she had no problem with Blake being happy with the boy but she wanted to be selfish for just once. Sun to her surprise smiled and laid his hands behind his back. He knew that she was in love with Blake as well and wanted to wait until Blake made her choice.

But like Yang, there was another issue playing. He was getting a little sick of the sexual frustration that was playing between them all. And the fact that Yang had been honest about the idea, he had no problem to tell her that he wanted to see Blake happy.

The problem was that both of them had the idea they didn't want to wait. So they hatched the idea of cornering Blake and just asking her in who she was interested in a romantic way.

Sun being a little bit more levelheaded than Yang asked her if Blake couldn't choose between them. For some reason, it didn't surprise him that Yang had no problem with the idea of sharing Blake with him. Sun himself had no issues with that as well.

So when Blake got back and told them "Actually guys, I like both of you. I had a pretty good idea that I'm in love with one of you two but I had no real idea that it was both of you."

Both Sun and Yang saw that as a signal. After the two told Blake that they were okay with that, she realized that she had just given them fuel for enduring this little thing.

She soon realized how it was when sexual frustration reached its peak and they had stripped Blake down till she was naked. For Blake, she found it weird how fast they got rid of their own clothes and forced Blake down.

She had no idea that she was interested in girls but she knew that she had a certain attraction to girls as well to boys. It certainly made this insane thing easier. After pressing a kiss on Blake's face, Sun slowly pushed down on her.

The kiss was something she'd expect from Sun. It carried a certain playful edge when he slowly began to savor the taste of her. Both of their hands explored each other bodies when the mouths were connected. For the two, if Yang wasn't in the mere presence, both of them wouldn't notice it.

The heat that came from the two bodies made Blake crazy. The smell was soothing, a smell that only became stronger and stronger when the two continued.

Neither Sun or Yang were strangers to physical pleasure so for Blake, it would make things a bit easier. Leaning her head back, she looked in Yang's eyes who smiled down at her. "Are you okay?"

Blake nodded but grimaced as Sun pushed a little too fast. "Sorry." Looking at her pained face, Yang pressed her face on Blake and kissed her like Sun did earlier. Unlike Sun whose face had some rough edges, Yang's face was softer but she held a longer kiss.

Yang held Blake's arm down. The ravenette couldn't go and touch her body. At least, not with her hands but that wasn't the point. Yang on the other hand had no problem with feeling Blake up. While she wasn't that much for touching, Blake found no problem of having four hands on her bodies.

But kissing was the least lewd thing that was going on. Sun gripped her hips and buried himself in her, slowly rocking his hips in tandem with hers. Yang moved in with her, playing with Blake's perky breasts and nipples.

Yang's experience of the female body didn't just come from her own pleasure. She had been with boys and girls multiple times. Well, she was with one of the two before. This was the first time Yang had a boy and a girl to deal with.

Enjoying the peace the three had, Yang found it funny. She could settle for having Blake but she found this idea a lot more interesting. When she looked to Sun, he thought similar lines. The face of the two blondes got closer. Yang took his neck as Sun hesitated for a bit and brought the monkey's boy head closer to her.

She didn't know why but the sight of her objects (and yes, Blake wanted to be selfish as well of having two objects of affection. It at least solved the problem of having the idea of having to choose) of affection making out was extremely arousing. She loved the two and just enjoyed the sight of the two.

The mood was soothing. Her head cleared up and the enjoyment it brought was nice to have.

Minutes crept by and the idea of three was nice to have. It at least was close to her Ninjas of Love series.

Muffling her shouts, Blake felt her body relaxing after Sun was done. Yang looked at him and a devious grin spread over her face. Sun mimicked it and Blake gulped.

"Don't get any rest, Blakey. We are far from done." The tone told her that this night would be a lot of different from Ninjas of Love but that it would be way better.

One question did pop up in her mind even after this.

How did we end up here?

* * *

But that will be for the next time. Damn, I have gotten way too rusty. Summer has been great but if you have looked over most of my fics, you might realize that I didn't have that much time to write and like with anything, when you don't use your skills, they become harder and much harder to continue working. The point is that I just wanted to get a few more things on paper before I have to go out again.

You can expect more updates of my smaller works. I wanted to get my skill back and smut is maybe an easier way. This was just the hopeless romantic of me speaking. I like the SunnyBees shipping a lot more than either Bumblebee or BlackSun. More will come later when I am done. I hope you enjoyed this.

It also helped me to digest the memories of some fics I hope to forget. While I am open minded (I have read a fic in where JNPR is making love with ReNora at one side and Arkos at the other and have no problem with that because it doesn't go any further) there are fics that I hope to forget.

The other reason why I chose SunnyBees is because for an avid anime harem watcher (yes, I'm a dirty perv as well), I'm also a hopeless romantic like I said above. For me, as long all parties are okay and I mean okay in the way that they all agree with their sanity intact, I am fine with a lot.

Come to think of it. I'm a guy who writes stories about a normal guy who is slowly sinking into a darker world and has no means to escape, a guy whose body is engineered and who rips apart monsters in the style of Doom Guy or a young soldiers who uses tools, wits, tactics and fire power to win against creatures who see humanity as nothing more than an ant.

But this is my other side and because two of the mentioned works are my bigger works, I will be working on this. Hoped you enjoyed it and I'll be back real soon.

Saluut.


	4. One and the same

Hey guys. It seems that some of you liked last chapter given that there are daily guys who put on their follow list which is nice. If you guys could help me with something, I'm looking for a drawer who could work it out. Or if I can have someone who can explain Paetron to me, that would be great. I have some issues and I'd like to do some stuff so far but I can't puzzle it together. At all.

I also discovered a new ship that I didn't know till the weekend of the 17th of September but I got completely smitten with it. Rosegarden. Ruby X Oscar. I googled it and I was sold. The fan art of it is absolutely adorable.

I didn't have a ship where Ruby was a big player. I have no problem WhiteRose but I like Iceberg more but that is just because I like the Weiss and Neptune spots. With Ruby, I didn't really have a ship but just after googling the ship, I was smitten.

Okay, they haven't met yet but it came from a fic I read and I loved it.

The other part is that this is still some more practice to get back in it. I am thinking to work on more and other stories but for now, it's just more difficult to do. And I think that when the winter is coming and the nights will be longer, I'll be off this writer's block. And in related news, I was just done with the Division this evening.

Last weekend, I had an amazing run. I have played with random teams and cleared The Warren gate power plant on Legendary mode, Falcon Lost and Dragon's Nest on heroic (I'm saving exotic caches) and that all went wonderfully well.

And now, I tried several missions and all of them went fucking nowhere. I hate it when people refuse their recovery link due to being too fucking pussy to lose it. Goddamnit, is it too much to ask to help your teammates up if they have all fallen down? Cleary for some idiots it is. I go often out on teams random and in 95% of every time I did, the mission or Dark zone trip went great. But these are the days that I wonder why the hell I play the game. Or that some idiots don't know what to do when someone puts up a health station.

Sorry, I had to get that out of my system.

* * *

Blake didn't know that she could have this much pleasure on her body. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was coming from not one but two people. Well, those two were similar, for a lack of a better term. Both Yang and Sun seemed not to care that the other was present but they worked in tandem which only helped Blake to enjoy this matter a lot more. From the soft pressure of Yang's assets to Sun rocking the insides of her body.

But she was a little afraid on Yang's ominous message and the grin that covered her face wasn't helping. Sun mimicking it let the cat girl fear even more. She knew how much stamina and strength both bodies contained. At least, they were surprisingly gentle handling her body. She leant her head back to see lilac eyes looking at her.

Puckering her lips, Yang complied, kissing the cat girl. She felt that Sun was a little jealous and wanted in on the action. Looking at him, Blake rolled her eyes.

"Easy there, monkey boy. I'm going nowhere." She was cut off when Sun kissed her. Yang's hands went over her body. While Sun's excellent physique was one thing, both him and Yang teasing her, really worked out for her.

They made a mess and her mind slowly faded in pleasure. The movement became rougher and more frantic. Sun and Yang caught each other, looking in the eyes and back at Blake.

While voice had left their mouths, Blake nodded. And seeing Yang and Sun making out was the hottest thing she ever saw. Both their lips clashed each other, not the soft making out like they both did with Blake. A battle for dominance to prove themselves to Blake.

Sun's grimace told Yang that Blake had suddenly tightened up and his own release would come soon enough. Complying to her, Sun came inside Blake, softy pulling out, looking at her. A mess with her cheeks puffed, breathless and red.

She was the most single adorable thing he had ever seen. But before he could lean in for a kiss, Yang had tackled him. Feeling his head land on the end of the bed, he looked up at the brawler. Toying with Blake was all nice and good but she had seen enough to get an itch worked up she hoped Sun could work out.

Feeling himself ready again, the two entered the action. The soft care they have given Blake was lost. It wasn't really making love although that could come for both of them later, they fucked. Sun pumped in Yang, filling her with everything he got while she rode him.

She got her hands over his muscles, exploring the man. He did the same, his own hands taking her ass. Holding her in one place when she rode him, both their moans and gasps growing louder over the course. Blake had never guessed that she would love. To get attached to someone, to open up to someone. Not after what happened with Adam.

She had hold herself strong, she stood above that. Adam's ideas and hate had infected the White Fang and turned it to what it was today. It had infected her. It at her. And if she didn't run, she would be digested by that hatred.

She ran away. Maybe too late, she guessed for some things. Like finding someone else again. She had never guessed that it would be two people that were that similar to each other but that different from Adam.

But here she was, looking at the two she loved making love to each other. Instead of feeling hurt or sad, the cat Faunus smiled at them. For some reason, it gave her peace and it caused the two to cease their screwing and turning back to Blake. She smiled and looked at them.

Yang smothered her and she felt her own arousal mixing with Yang. Sun's own need kicked in. Blake made two life changing decisions that time.

One. She was blind not to see and like this. Two. She had to cut back on the Ninja's of Love. Because they had given her some ideas that she could now use in real life.

Hours later, both of the Huntresses and Huntsman fell down, tired but oh so satisfied.

"I have one thing to confess," Blake said, while she used Sun's left arm as a pillow. To let the male bask in some pride, the girls of the triangle decided to use him as a pillow.

"Oh, what now, kitten?" Yang asked, perking up from the right arm. Like the other bedmates, she was as naked as the day she was born. It gave quite a sight for those who were present. She had wrapped one arm on Sun's neck, much like Blake did. Their hands connected there while they held on to Sun. A proven sign of their union.

Speaking about arms, Sun had no clue where his were but he had an idea they were around soft parts of the body. He was not interested of pulling of where they might be. If the girls weren't agreeing to it, they just had to let him know. But they didn't so he was good.

"I was stupid to think this wouldn't work." Sun snorted as he looked at her. "Well, I think it did pretty well worked out. Or I can be mistaken."

He flinched as Yang and Blake flicked on his forehead.

"Stupid."  
"Idiot." They chided him in the same tone. Both the girls looked at each other and began to laugh softly. They got closer and kissed each other, savoring the taste.

Even if Beacon was safe and far from the White Fang, this was the first time Blake felt she would be sleeping very well. She released Yang from the kiss and both of them lunged at Sun.

After that, they crawled to his shoulders so their faces could come closer.

"I do wonder what I am going to tell my dad about this." Yang said. Taiyang had left Yang got off the hook at Signal. She had never come home with a guy but she had her share of guys. None of them too serious. Still, she wasn't letting one of them go. In this case, her father could see that she was pretty serious about Blake and Sun.

Blake wouldn't be that much of a deal but Sun on the other hand. Ah well, Taiyang might even be okay with it. He himself had two lovers, maybe not at the same time but still, in his life.

Blake's eyes went a bit more open. "I think my mother wouldn't have a problem with either of you. But my father on the other hand."

"Great, do I have to let my mom and little sis know that I will be buried n Vale?" Sun had talked every now and then about his family. His dad died years ago and his family consisted of him, his mom and younger sister.

"My sister will adore the two of you, I bet my tail on that."

His yawn was unceremoniously open and both the girls had one soon after that. "Couldn't you cover your mouth?" Blake asked the rascal.

"Tell me with which arm I should." The monkey Faunus reminded them of his arms being lodge and way too comfortable to let go.

Yang moved in under the blankets. The three fell asleep soon enough. They just hoped Weiss and Ruby wouldn't be coming home. If they could sleep. The sounds on the other side didn't die down.

Meanwhile, Ruby was now walking through Vale. Penny had been called back by General Ironwood and Ciel escorted her off. Penny was a nice girl even if she wasn't a real girl. Wait, she was real? She just wasn't born out of flesh.

But she had an aura, she could think, she could reason. So she was, well, what? She wasn't a robot like the Atlesian Knights but she wasn't human either.

Weighing of the pros and cons and the time she spent with Ruby, the Reaper decided she was human. End of story.

She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice where she was going she bumped in someone.

She hoped they were less scary. Often people from Vale would be angry when someone collided in them even if it was an accident.

"I am"

"Sorry." A boy's voice cut her off. She needed one second to look at the boy and she was sure. This boy wasn't from Vale. And he was as cute as you could get. A bit like Jaune if that guy was just a goofy knight instead of the mercenary fate decided him to make.

The boy was just a bit taller than her but that wasn't difficult given that Ruby was just fifteen and was shortly build after her mother.

He didn't come from Vale or even from close to the city. He had a tanned skin which most would only get by working outside the whole day. His hair was black, not like Ruby's mixed red with black. His eyes were green with yellow around the pupils. You had a difficult turn name for it but Ruby decided to think about later.

His clothes were simple, a shirt that was white with orange suspenders above them and his olive pants were held up by those. A brown patch was attached to both his knees. Like Yang, he carried a scarf but his was just white. He had orange gloves with dark gray straps on his hands.

Ruby got no clue but she found him interesting. He was lost for pretty darn sure.

"Eh, hello. Don't worry. I wasn't paying attention. I think you're not from here." The boy tilted his head. Why do you say that?"

"You excused for my mistake. Not that many people from Vale do that." The boy sighed. "Yes. I noticed. Even if you ask something simple, they just turn away." Ruby might have been a bit naïve compared to Yang or Weiss but she saw some things and this boys was lost.

"Are you lost?" He nodded. "Where do you need to go?" The boy scratched his head, a sign of nervousness. "I was called to Beacon." The lights in Ruby's eyes sparkled. "I know where that is. I'm a student there. I was just going back to my dorm. Oh, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. Who are you?" She had tried to get over the initial awkwardness that clouded her. How did Yang do it? They were sisters after all.

"My name is Oscar. Oscar Pine. I was called to Beacon and well, they wouldn't shut up sending letters. I decided to take it and go after it."

He spoke with a certain annoyance but Ruby decided to ignore it. "I'm going back to the campus. You want to join me?" The farm nodded and together the two walked away. It didn't take long before they were talking. Well, Ruby did. But Oscar didn't mind. He was a good listener.

* * *

Okay, more will come later. But I just wanna post this chapter before I go back on game or go to bed. I'm also really considering to buy a laptop and if the next update of the Division doesn't give me a Thompson to play with, I'm going to get pissed.

But I cannot really say that I suck. I found an Urban M.D.R in the game. My seventh now.

Saluut.


	5. Tip of the Iceberg

Okay, I think I should be apologizing for taking so long. I'm also apologizing for the fact that this might very well be the only update right now for a while.

Unlike most college students, my exams pass in May and the next upcoming weeks, I'm going to get busy. Franky, I should better study but because my head is feeling a bit full and I got class in the coming hours, I'm choosing this above real problems.

The good news if you can call it that is that next month around this time, I should be done with my exams. Yeah, it's not like all in one week, it's more spread over the different weeks of May. In two weeks, I got two smaller ones, the week after that, I got one and the last is on Tuesday so I don't know if the term is right to use but I got my work cut out for me. After the exams, I got only classes during the day as extra and between those, I got a few weeks free.

June will be what I'll consider my holiday. The classes I got are pretty easy, I only got to go to school Tuesday and Thursday and from then on, I'll have more time open.

Besides that, I got Graspop in the 22nd of June and after that, I'm helping out at the horseback riding my mom and sis do. And then, it's on the docks again. Sorry, I'm just so looking forward to the summer and a normal daily rhythm. I got nothing planned besides work and one week off. Five in July, three in August.

Sorry, I'm just giddy that my school is nearly over. June will also be the month I'm going to write. If I get a repeat of next year, it'll be too hot in my room to even think gaming and with my laptop, I can sit downstairs where it is cooler. God, I can't wait.

* * *

Note. This chapter got the same set up as my last few chapters but unlike my Mercenary Jaune, this one is canon.

Neptune was laying in his bed, with only his black trousers on and his well-toned and built body open for display. He heard the washing of the bathroom and its occupant. No well-combed hair on its head would even remotely think of taking a peek. The idea that right next to him was Weiss Schnee, heiress of the biggest company of Dust in the world, in nothing more than her unmentionables, was enough to send lesser men into a frenzy.

Neptune had to admit that he would never think about the fact that he'd be in any sort of a relationship with Weiss. At least, in this close one.

Sure, his playboy tendencies shined through but he had to lie that he wasn't serious about the white-haired girl. She was nothing like the girls that were flings. Not that he ever abused that knowledge. As long both parties knew what they were, no one stepped too far. But now, that was not the case.

The number of people who would make a bloody mess of him weren't too count on one hand. Team RWBY would make sure that anyone who hurt one of their teammates, was going to pay for that crime. And he wouldn't be able to count on his team either. Sun was as crazy for Blake as he was for Weiss. The other two members of SSSN were also on good terms with RWBY.

Only if Scarlet could stop courting Ruby, things would be perfect. All the teams agreed that Ruby wasn't looking for any sort of relationships. She was two years younger and even if she was looking for love, all of them doubted in a serious fashion if Scarlet would be the one perfect for her.

That reminded Neptune of another team that was getting closer due to the relationships between sun and Blake and himself and Weiss, namely RWBY's sister team JNPR.

Speaking about them, Jaune would murder him if he'd wronged Weiss. The Knight had given up the idea that he and Weiss would ever be close but that did not mean he wouldn't look out for her. There were still parts of Jaune that liked Weiss, sure. No one, Weiss included, could ask that to change. The only thing Jaune could do was keeping those emotions buried inside of him, hoping they wouldn't come out.

That ain't a fun thing to do but it was a part of growing up. Nevertheless, if Neptune would survive RWBY's wrath, he doubted he would be able to survive Jaune and his team. Not that Neptune was eager to try that one out.

What Jaune lacked in skill, he made up for his brain. No one had the same ability to make a plan up in his head.

So in conclusion, Neptune would not think about hurting Weiss or mistreating her in grave danger of himself and his body.

When he heard the door opening, he had his eyes closed but opened one when he saw Weiss walking out. Damn.

She had her hair down, which gave her scar a better outlook. She also wore a white nightdress and Neptune had to hand to her. She looked damn good in those clothes. She looked him up and down, like what she saw as well.

She was used to boys throwing herself at her feet and had a habit of ignoring them when they tried to court her. With him, that was different. He didn't try to date her for her money and his suave but gentlemanly behavior caught her eye.

And much like her, he had traits that were embarrassing as well. It was only due to the help of her team she accepted those things.

A thing that also got along was the fact she accepted those things on others as well. Neptune had things he rather did not tell or only his best friends.

She had to thank Jaune for telling the blue haired guy to talk to Weiss. And right now, Jaune was not trying to court her so she guessed that counted for something as well.

"I take you like what you see?" Neptune asked the girl who raised an eyebrow and joined him. "I think that whatever you got here on display is indeed to my liking."

He smiled as she laid her head on his arms. Neptune tried his best not to tense up. He was not some nervous boy but still, a girl like Weiss. She was a notch above the stuff he was used to. She was like him, composed and cool.

Even with her team, Weiss was not one to cuddle but she tried her best. Not that Neptune really minded. There was nothing good about a girl forcing herself to be intimate. What Weiss did already was already above the stuff she usually did. They didn't show a lot of affection in public and that was something neither wanted.

If her father found out about the one Weiss chose as a potential boyfriend, she did not want to know what he would do. Not that it really mattered. She was a prize worth fighting for and if the last few months were anything to go by, Neptune would fight for her to get her back. That much was true.

"What's on your mind? I mean. I get the fact you and Ruby evacuated the room and not that I complain but why come to me? Something going on?" Weiss sighed on that matter. She liked this guy.

Like Ruby or Yang or a lot of other people he met, he never faked his behavior. At least, not in ways that would be taking a lot of damage. She smiled and worked her way up. When she pressed a kiss to his lips, Neptune gently held on her body as he took her up. He kissed her back, slowly and softly, enjoying the interaction.

"It's just. Last few weeks have been crazy and I am not talking about it in a good way." Weiss answered as she slowly moved on his upper body. That was fast, even for her. Neptune did not complain but even a guy like him needed a few seconds to get used to the body. Slowly, she moved down on his body while she kissed him again. Neptune smiled in that kiss and both their bodies moved with each other.

Weiss made it clear that she didn't want to talk about the events that unfolded the last few weeks and Neptune was not interested in asking too much. He just merely enjoyed what came next.

* * *

This was not easy. I mean. I have been writing for a while but I am going to say right now. Weiss and Neptune were not easy to write about. I thought things would be working but I'm going to say this was playing on a different level than what I'm used.

Didn't say I disliked this harder piece but I now really know what some guys are trying to do when they write this out.

Also, please, don't take this for flack or reason to leave flames. Quality okay but Iceberg is rare and I'm sorry but I like those two.

Saluut.


	6. Yang's not cool

You wonder what I don't like. It's not late on the evening but I'm tired from a late night, early morning and a whole day on the road. And I won't have a weekend to spend out so things are not fun for me.

I also haven't the time to write on a bigger piece and this is something that I want to have now. BTW. This is set in normal Beacon so no mercenary Jaune.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was a lot of things. Fun seeking troublemaker, great fighter, a good teammate and the second person who owned Blake Belladonna's heart. Team RWBY's dorm room was avoided often enough by Weiss who spend a lot of time in SSSN's room and Ruby who often went outside. While RW, JNPR, and SSN were okay with how things went between a Dragoness, a Cat and a Monkey, there were those who didn't agree with it. But no one was going to say that in their faces.

One thing that Yang could be said of being was an overprotective sister. It caused that while she had an active social life that her little half-sister Ruby hadn't much experience in boys. You could call it a blessing that while you had a sister team that contained two males, it was highly unlikely that neither Jaune or Ren would have any sort of interest in her younger sister.

Well, Jaune often acted like some sort of older brother but with seven sisters, Yang firmly approved of the Knight being around her little sister. Besides, about the whole of Beacon knew who wanted him in her bed and it wasn't in Ruby's or Yang's character that they would stop someone's happiness.

But it didn't change this fact. After a long night between Blake and Sun, much of the teams in Beacon would face the Sunday. The weekend was nearly over but all of them found their time well spent. Still, she could see that it had taken its toll. Monty Bless Beacon that there were enough contraceptives that the school could be seen as a pharmacy.

But still, it was funny to see. Blake was even moodier and tired, Sun tried to keep himself up but he was too tired to move from the table, Weiss' hair was out of its usual ponytail, Neptune's goggles were missing and his attire looked like it had been rushed on, Pyrrha was dressed in her uniform which was nearly never done by the Spartan, Jaune had blue bags under his eyes and looked like he didn't even sleep at night. Ren and Nora weren't even present.

Yang wanted to joke about it but she felt like it wouldn't be appreciated by anyone. It hadn't stopped her before but Yang didn't want to risk it. Blake and Weiss were one thing but she didn't want to Sun being angry on her or Pyrrha for that matter.

She shuddered when she took a joke too far with Jaune one time. Was that one nightmare. But nothing like the one that she woke up now too. She wasn't seeing Ruby on the table which was weird considering her little sister was the only person that hadn't done any adult stuff in the last twelve hours and was normally on time on her table. Yang always wondered to which room she went to when she went up to this.

She wasn't some unspoiled flower but damn, she didn't have a guy that was this good and a girl that was this good. She hit one hell of a jackpot with those two. There was more for her than just some good fun. Blake and even Sun for that matter were two persons that she would go to hell and back to protect. Sun was like her in many regards and they had agreed on this.

While it was said that self-loath was a part needed for cheating, Yang was pleasantly surprised that she quickly got attracted to Sun which wasn't hard all things considered. There were enough times she had spent teasing Blake with him, only for them to kiss in the middle of it.

She wanted a kitten and now, she had a monkey as well. But back to the current situation. She saw Ruby, her innocent as puppy little sister going in the cafeteria talking with some boy that they had never seen before.

He was lucky enough that he was looking pretty innocent as well and that he was just talking with her little sister. It wasn't clear about what but it looked like they had a lot of fun.

The guy in question was from pretty far away. He had a tanned skin which most would only get by working outside the whole day. His hair was black, not like Ruby's mixed red with black. His eyes were green with yellow around the pupils. You had a difficult turn name for it but Ruby decided to think about later.

His clothes were simple, a shirt that was white with orange suspenders above them and his olive pants were held up by those. A brown patch was attached to both his knees. He carried a scarf but he was just white. He had orange gloves with dark gray straps on his hands.

He wasn't winning any prices soon but he looked like a normal guy who was in the last place that you would expect here. Beacon Academy. A school for future Huntsmen and Huntress. While Jaune would have been out of place in the begin of their year, he wasn't now. But this guy was and despite that, Ruby, the prodigy was talking to him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ruby always had a hard time getting used to new people but that wasn't the case here. Ruby was talking to the guy like she knew him her entire life. Looking over to her friends, she waved to them and moved to them.

The guy looked at them and he had a good idea that he wasn't coming near them. He politely refused and went back out the door. Good. That meant Yang could ask/tease her little sister like there was no tomorrow.

Ruby walked up to them and she noticed one thing. She was the center of the attention. With a quick glance, she wasn't sure what to ask.

"Eh, what's up, guys?"

"Ruby." Okay, her senses were tingling all over her like some instinct told her that the most dreadful thing in the world was coming her way.

"Yes, Yang." She looked at her older sister and noticed that anyone was now looking at them. She was also dreading what her sister might say to her because she knew that tone.

"Who was that guy?" Her honey laced voice gave everyone the idea that if this wasn't her little sister, they could scrape Ruby from the ceiling.

"That guy? Oh, that was Oscar. He was called in Beacon just yesterday. I found him in the city and we hung out. Because our dorm wasn't open, I just spend at his." She told her older sister. While this would have been a normal thing to say, it caused something in their group. Jaune moved himself and Pyrrha away who followed him in that, Nora and Ren who entered the room, turned around when they saw the upcoming onslaught and even Nora knew she didn't want to be a part of that.

Blake shared to a look with Sun who was ready to move away and Weiss and Neptune who were next to Ruby had no way so they hoped that things could be resolved peacefully.

"Ruby." If she was the only who didn't see the coming bloodbath, there was no hope for humanity. "Did you just say that you spend your night in his room?" Ruby who luckily saw what she was going for sighed.

"Listen to Yang. I did not want to go to our dorm, lest I'd be stuck with a trauma like in Signal." Weiss rubbed her off, that was for sure. "And Oscar had someplace. I slept in one bed and him in the other. He came all the way from Mistral and we just talked for a lot when I showed him around Beacon. Let's just say that he is fun to hang out with. And Yang. I can make my own judgments given my relationships. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything like that."

Looks like there was nothing going to be a supernova on Beacon. Now, if the nuke could be defused, that would be have been great. Yang was standing, words lost on her.

"Ruby, I just don't want that you have a bad experience." Ruby's eyebrow would have been a deadpan if they could ever their little rose doing that.

"Yang, I'm fifteen, not five. And I'm in this life and I'll have a bad experience wherever you like it or not. Oscar is a good guy to hang out with and I don't think that a guy like him would chase after a Huntress if he knows that she is not interested in him. Besides, I'm fifteen and he is thirteen. We're two years apart. So don't worry, Yang. Nothing is going to happen." Yang breathed a sigh of relief and the group joined along.

"Yet." Oh, great, the nukes were turned on again.

"While I admit that I'm not looking for love now, nothing is saying that I'm not looking for some guy. Oscar is nice to hand out with and he's not like the guys from the Huntsmen Academies. He's funny, cute and he has something around him. So Yang, if I were you, I would stay out of it. It's not up to you to who I want. Besides, you can't preach to me. You were fifteen when you were having boyfriends. So you can't tell me anything. I am not blind or deaf. I know the howls from the room which are enough to feed my trauma."

Yang was standing there again speechless. Looked like she was going to pay a visit to that guy very soon.

Jaune moved into Pyrrha's shoulder. Whispering, she felt an enjoyable jolt going down her spine. "I think that we're spending our breakfasts in our room. How about you? I don't want to be in this mess and I hope that guy got a guardian angel." Pyrrha nodded on that. Returning the favor, she whispered into his ear.

"I dread for the day that I meet your sisters."

"Same here, Pyrrha, same here."

* * *

That's it. A bit of time on writing. I guess it's going to happen more.

Saluut.


	7. Saving Oscar

It's an idea that I got for a while and that I want to work out. I'm going also going on a plot point that has been going on in this community for a while, namely an overprotective Yang.

* * *

Yang Xia Long wasn't happy. It had been a week since her little, innocent baby sister was now interested in this farmhand that was for some reason or another brought into this school, meant to train the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses.

She was never worried about Ruby finding a romance, it was from her list of ever getting a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. When that bride would come, she would cross it. Yang wasn't just comfortable with the idea that Ruby intended to cross that bridge now. She was horribly and overly worried about Ruby's loss of innocence. And the worst part?

Everyone, including Blake and Sun, found she was overreacting about that. The logical information that Ruby was fifteen and about old enough to make her own choices and that Oscar was thirteen and should normally not be interested in sex, wasn't even registered. It was still HER little sister and HE was getting to close to her.

Blake hadn't found a problem with that and found that Yang was being a little bit hypocritical. For Oum's sake, she was sharing her bed with her and Sun. Weiss on the other hand wasn't really happy about it either, finding a farmhand a bit too low class for a Huntress. But if it was Ruby's choice, she would support her friend in that.

Team JNPR wasn't much better. Jaune recognized a lot of Oscar in himself and he had taken the role of older brother up, much like he did with Ruby. That was maybe one of the reasons why Yang didn't mind Jaune around her little sis given that he wasn't interested in Ruby in that matter.

Nora teased Oscar and Ruby with every chance she had to do. It often caused the two to turn to Pyrrha's hair color, causing Oscar to sit away from them when she was around. It was only after Ren threatened her with reduce in pancakes that Nora stopped teasing the two on a regular basis. Ren didn't mind Oscar one bit. He guessed Oscar didn't find the transition to Mistral's countryside to Beacon an easy one so he made sure that Oscar was well taken care off.

Pyrrha was much like Jaune in the regard. Oscar grew up in the middle of nowhere and like Jaune, treated Pyrrha like a real person. At least, when he could look at her face. He was thirteen and he was surrounded by more girls than ever in his life. This wasn't easy for him.

Sun and Neptune left him be most of the time, they both knew better than to mess with Ruby. So for the most part of the group was okay with Oscar around. Yang wasn't and that might cause some problems. So she had to talk to Oscar to leave her sister be and that would have to be done very soon.

Unfortunately for Yang, Ruby had picked up the changes in her sister's behavior, especially the glares that she had been sending to Oscar. Which wasn't good. Ruby had never found dating to be really important. And Oscar wasn't really on the list. She found him nice to talk to and he was cute, interesting and modest. Very different from most of the guys in Huntsman Academies.

She wasn't really into him but she couldn't say that the idea had plagued her mind more often than not. But she wasn't sure about it so she took things the slow route and first wanted to make friends with Oscar and become closer. And Oscar didn't mind. He was more than happy that Ruby took to him and that she looked over him. Her friends were a little bit intimidating, especially her big sister.

The good news that Ruby had foreseen those actions. On Thursday evening, she knocked on the door of Team JNPR's dorm room and just the person she was looking for opened the door.

"Hey, Jaune." The blond knight wore no shirt and had just taken on his pajama trousers. Damn, those training with Pyrrha had been paying off big time.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" Ruby was dressed in her usual late night outfit. It was the same shirt she wore when she picked up the pieces when he was under Cardin's blackmail.

"Jaune, I want you to do me a favor. Can you, Ren, Sun and Neptune take Oscar into Vale tomorrow?" That was one weird request if he ever heard one.

"Jaune, what is going on?" Pyrrha opened the door and she was dressed in her late night outfit. She wore a yellow shirt and matching shorts. It left some bits to imagination. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Pyrrha. I was just asking Jaune if he could take Oscar with him and the other guys to Vale tomorrow." The two raised an eyebrow on that request.

"Ruby, why do you want me to do that?" Jaune asked and Ruby took a heavy breath. "I am afraid that Yang want to do something to Oscar and I don't want that to happen." The two shared a look and got the message.

"Yeah, Yang has been glaring at Oscar frequently." Pyrrha said and she reminded herself of the similar feelings she had when Jaune was chasing Weiss. Luckily for her, Pyrrha had better self control than Yang had.

"Tell me about it. I thought she was going to kill me in Goodwitch class." Jaune was still sore from the fight he had with Yang. He was able to keep up with his class now and while not the best fighter, he was no longer bottom of the food chain. Jaune had been able to defeat each of CRDL's team but against Yang, who was just below Pyrrha in a fight and when she was normally holding back a little, Jaune's aura had been drained to the point that this training was out for the night.

"Yes and Jaune. You have lots of aura, can you imagine what she would do to Oscar?" Ruby was a bit worried. That was normal right? Friends worry about each other, right.

The two pondered about it and both winced. They didn't want to happen. Granted, they weren't as close to Oscar like Ruby was but he did not deserve Yang's wrath, just because he liked Ruby. And they weren't even sure in what gradation.

"Ruby, what do you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked. She had recognized the glance in Ruby's eyes and that often gave them troubles.

"Pyrrha, I don't know if I want to date anyone but I can say for a guarantee that I like Oscar. And I think he likes me as well." Ruby turned red from that revelation. "But I don't want Yang to kill Oscar before I have a chance to figure what I feel for Oscar. So Jaune, you need to take Oscar away with Ren, Sun and Neptune. Pyrrha, tomorrow evening, can you take Nora to our room? I want to tell Yang and the more people to keep her down, the better."

She had to stare down the dragon's mouth that was her older half sister but if she had more people for that, the better. And if Jaune could get Oscar away, it would be for the best. She didn't want teases from Sun and Neptune. That would be mortifying. She understood that they dated three members of RWBY but she did not want Sun teasing her with that little thing.

She had seen how red Blake turned from the monkey Faunus.

"Okay but do you know if it's okay to call them?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah, Blake and Weiss are both in our room so I can say for safety that it's okay to call Sun and Neptune."

All said and done, Jaune made the message to Sun and Neptune. He was happy that both understood the small message that they had to take Oscar away. It would twenty more minutes before Ren and Nora would come out that room and jaune felt two slender arms around his ribcage. He had the feeling that his heart would jump out of it when Pyrrha drew him closer. He just hoped that he would think on giving the message to Ren before he went to sleep.

The next day.

Oscar was a bit surprised that the four males took him on a bullhead after the classes were done. He was happy that Jaune explained to him that Ruby was the one after the idea of getting him out Beacon before Yang could set up whatever she had in mind.

"Guys, why did you take me with you?" Oscar asked to the four.

"Oscar, how do you feel about Ruby?" As some would guess, Oscar turned bright red. Those were all guys, three years older than him and who were all training to become Huntsman. He on the other hand was just a guys who was shipped to Beacon and what he had gotten of information about his life wasn't really good for him either.

But now, those four big guys asked him about his feelings for Ruby, the person who looked after him in the school and who made sure he could keep up. The one who made him feel that at least someone was around for him.

"I don't know. We just like to hang out and talk. She really is something different." Which was the case. She was prodigy, two years early access in Beacon, Team Leader of one of the strongest Teams in the school and had some experience in the school. So she was out of his league and a part of his mind said that he shouldn't even bother trying.

For some reason, a bigger mind told him that he should keep the relationship he had with her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, he was sure she wasn't looking for romance and the same could be said about him. In no way was he going to risk the comfortable, close friendship he had with Ruby about something more unless he was sure that Ruby was feeling the same about him.

"We get that." Sun said and he clasped a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "The reason that we took you out was to prevent Yang from murdering you." Oscar eyes flung open when he heard that sentence. What was shocking how causal this guy said that Yang would murder him.

"Yang would …. Murder me….?" Oscar wasn't expecting four solemn nods.

"Yang is pretty overprotective about Ruby." Ren answered.

"She can kick butt, that s for sure." Neptune butted in. He had seen her take out a room full of mobsters like they were made of tissue paper.

"And she is creative." Sun had seen some stuff in her bedroom and if he wasn't sharing it with Blake, there was no way he would travel down the Dragon's den.

"In any case, Ruby asked me when she is trying to defuse her older sister and take you and by extension out of the blast radius." Jaune said when he was trying to ignore his stomach.

Oscar wasn't really sure about that. "Aren't you guys afraid that Yang might try something on you when she'll find that out?"

The four guys shook their head. "Nope. If she tries anything, I guess that Pyrrha will jump in. She knows about Ruby's plan and she had agreed on it. If Yang tries to murder me for this, Pyrrha will stand in her way. And I can assure you that she isn't four times champion for nothing." Jaune said with a smile. He hadn't seen Pyrrha angry and he wasn't going to do anything to change that.

"Nora might tease you to death but she'll jump in." Ren added his five cents.

"Weiss will stand in her way as well." Neptune said. He wasn't going to provoke Yang either but Weiss was powerful enough to stand in her way. He just hoped that Oscar knew what he was getting into. He and Sun learned that they better treated their girls in the right way. They didn't want to lose anything vital.

"In any case, Yang listens to Ruby and Blake. If all goes well, we can go back to the school. If not, well, I'm glad to have known you." Sun said and Oscar wasn't really sure about that was a joke or not. He just hoped that things would go well.

But he could learn a few things from those guys and he was happy to know these guys would look after him.

In Team RWBY's dormroom.

"Yang, you can't go after Oscar, just because we are close." Ruby tried to talk to her big sister and Weiss was close to freezing the door. She had known that Yang would act up but this was ridiculous. Was this the same thing when she would introduce Neptune to Winter? She hoped Ruby would remember this.

"Ruby, I love you but that little guy would go after you and I want to prevent anything from happening to you." Yang tried to go after them but the five girls prevented that from happening.

"Yang, Ruby is fifteen, not five. I think she can make her own decisions. Besides, it's hers to make, not yours. And if this was a bad guy, I can agree on that but come on. The guy is thirteen years, two years younger than Ruby and four years younger than the rest of us. You can see that there is nothing in his mind that even suggests that he is going after her like that." Blake had seen guys who were real scumbags and in the terms of innocent, Oscar was scoring an all ten.

The dirtiest thing he might think of was kissing Ruby. She knew that you could use a mouth for dirtier things than that.

"Blake, it's not like that. I want to make sure this guy wouldn't do anything wrong to Ruby and prevent really problematic issues." She had no idea that even her own (bed)partner would be against her in this.

"Come on, Yang. You can't keep watching over your little sister. Besides, she can take care of herself." Nora jumped in. Not only because she did not want her favorite entrainment to be rubbed from her (and earning a handful of cash as she was the one who bet that Oscar and Ruby would eventually hook up if you looked at everyone in their little group) and because she did not like it when people murdered other people because they were doing something that wasn't even bad.

She had seen this sort of behavior before. "Like you're one to talk. I have seen how you took care of those girls that made passes on Ren." In a rare moment of seriousness, which Nora could do, JPR knew that, Nora wasn't overreacting.

"Ren is my boyfriend, not my sister. I know that he wouldn't do anything that would make me sad. I only made a message. Hands off, he's mine." The tone she used was so grave that Yang gulped on the way that Nora used her words.

"You on the other hand want to hurt Oscar, just because he is close to you. He's a civilian, Yang. Not even close to a Huntsman. And besides, you allowed Jaune, Ren, hell even Sun and Neptune to be around our little circle. Why not Oscar?"

"Because all of those guys had spoken for, I saw that the moment I laid my eyes on those guys."

"Jaune is pretty friendly with Ruby." Pyrrha cut her off.

"Because P-money, Ruby and Jaune aren't going to that way. Your little Knight took after Ruby like a little sister. But she knew that you were hunting that Arc booty, so she wasn't going to try that. I am now just worried that something might happen."

It was impossible for the four of them, even for Blake, change her mind. What could they do?

"Yang. You are acting like my parents." Weiss spoke up. She was the reason of the group and she would be damned if it continued like this. They all knew that Weiss carried some scars and that the stuck up Ice Queen was a product of a long and difficult history. And Weiss did not carry her heart on her sleeve so to say this, it had to be important.

"My parents would condemn me for picking a guy like Neptune but do you know that the only approval that I want from my family is from Winter? She would have issues with Neptune and I wouldn't blame her for those but she would eventually see what sort of guy he is. My father would get insane if he saw what sort of guy I chose. But I wouldn't care. I'd burn that bridge when the time comes. You are doing the same. You are making the decision for Ruby while I think that she has to make it." Turning to her partner, Weiss took a deep breath.

"Ruby, do you like Oscar?" The question was very simple.

"As a friend, yes. As something more, I don't know yet. I can say that for all things he's a nice guy." Weiss found that answer good enough.

"Yang, Ruby has made this decision. We will respect that and we let her deal with it. If Oscar is a good guy and they find something to hit off, so be it. If they don't, too bad. But everyone here agrees that he is a good guy. And believe me, I, much like Blake, have seen real bad guys. Oscar is not like that. I can say that he is not a choice fitting for a Huntress but that's hypocritical given that all of us are dating one guy that is a bit different from us. We all saw no issue with you and Blake and Sun hitting things off. So don't blame this on Ruby." Ruby was glad that Weiss had come up to her defense.

She had seen and heard all what those girls and guys did and was not interested in that. She had been going to a school where all the guys were two years older than her and that did a lot. And suddenly, after all of her team and sister team had someone special, she found a farmhand, as lost as she was the day she arrived.

She had been forced in the open by her sis to make friends and this guy was like her, socially awkward. A lost puppy found another one. She was going to admit one thing. The ideas of her and Oscar being close was something nice. But all in due time.

* * *

Well, I like doing this smaller work. It has been fun to do this. And now, I hope that my weekend will be over soon. Things were busy and things will get even busier. But I am glad that by doing this, my skills aren't completely lost.

Saluut.


	8. Is this normal?

It's been a while since I wrote on RWBY but I can't say that this holiday hasn't been good for me. Three updates, two on my major works, one smaller. But gaming isn't on my mind right now and my computer decided to go down. Just great. And I am done for now looking up new sources of things to get my mind at, so I decided to roll with this.

* * *

Oscar wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. Sure, he just got into the city of Vale and he was sitting next to four guys, all of them were at least four years older than him. Which was normal given the fact that he went to Beacon for whatever reason that school drew him closer.

He ended up at the school, walking the streets, until he met the prettiest girl he'd ever met. Big silver eyes, red and hair that beautifully mixed with her clothes and the most infectious smile he'd ever seen. Only issue?

She had one seriously overprotective sister. Now, Oscar wasn't sure if this was a bad thing. But it would be nice if he didn't have to spend time at Beacon looking over his shoulder, half of the time, trying to figure out if he'd die from Yang killing him or from stroke of being afraid all the time.

So he didn't question Ruby's suggestion to get away with the guys in their group and get to Vale. So far, he didn't mind that. Sun and Neptune were cool guys so far he could see. With Ren, he didn't know what to make out for him but he looked like a nice guy as well. Just someone who wouldn't speak much. And Jaune. Ruby was most fond about him.

He was like the older brother she never had. Yang wasn't much of an older sister around her in Beacon and Jaune had taken that role up like he was wearing a glove. The two weren't romantically involved in anything (Ruby like everyone with a working brain knew about a certain Spartan's feelings for her hapless leader) but they were getting along like two best friends.

So Jaune had also taken that role with Oscar as well as the five guys were chatting. Oscar wasn't sure why he wasn't feeling so uncomfortable around those guys. He had no idea what he could speak about. The modern life like TV and film didn't make to his village. The same could be said about music and as far hobbies went, he read books which wasn't something that any of those guys did.

He sighed and decided to listen to the guys while they were just talking about their business like in the school. Ren, the sharpest one of the four, noticed that Oscar wasn't really feeling into it.

"Are you okay?" Oscar just shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not really used to this. It's just weird. I mean. Never been so close to Huntsmen in my life and now, I'm staying at the school." Sun perked up.

"Oh, believe me. It gets boring after a while. Well, it's just a normal school."

"If you count out that the teachers are crazy, you have idiots to deal with, the Grimm Attacks and we have tournaments and all, that, yes, this is a normal school." Neptune reacted, causing the two others to snicker and Oscar to get a small smile on his face.

"You do know why we took you out of Beacon, right?" Sun hoped that the guys wouldn't laugh at him like that. He was used to embarrassment ever since that Ruby and Weiss found him in bed with Yang and Blake. God, that was the worst he'd ever felt in a long while, which was saying much given how Blake was the one who had found the attention the most ever since.

Unlike some reason or another, of getting rid of Sun by some stupid idea, she had decided to stick with the two as long both were okay with it. Both seemingly agreed with it and just worked their way around it. He thought back at the predicament.

None of them wanted to catch Yang's wrath. It wasn't fun to be around a person you were into when she had a foul mood. And when he thought that Blake was bad, oh, boy. Yang could be so much worse. And she had Oscar in her sights and her shoot first and ask questions later (maybe) wasn't a thing that they needed right.

So far, they hadn't hear from the girls but for some reason or another, the four scrolls went off. Jaune was the first to read his and his eyes went open just far enough to see the blue irises within. "I hope you guys don't have the same message."

"If yours is about Yang getting away and trying to murder someone yes." While his wasn't as morbid as Ren's, Jaune was sure that they were with Oscar making them targets as well. The idea of being in the blast radius of a pissed off Yang wasn't on his list for tonight but they couldn't just leave Oscar to suffer her brunt.

They could on a pure theoretical scale but they would never be able to look anyone in the eyes again.

Oscar had the idea he was going to piss himself. He had seen Yang fight and the stories he heard from the rest did not help to calm his nerves at all. With him now being her target, he just wished he'd leave behind a will.

"I suppose we start running now?" Sun asked and for some reason, the four others nodded. Paying for their tab, they began to move around the city as fast as they could. From what they read, Yang had escaped the confines which were the other girls and they were taking the next bullhead from Beacon to Vale. They had to escape her anger for the next twenty minutes.

Twenty. Long. Minutes.

At the girls' side.

Weiss wasn't sure why none of her evenings went like this but for now, she was happy enough that it couldn't be put at her own shoulders. She and the others were waiting until the next Bullhead would come and for some reason or another, her self proclaimed best friend was unusually quiet. She had been looking to the spot her sister had left the place.

"Oh come on, Ruby. Are you so worried about that farmhand?" She had tried to sound friendly but couldn't figure out for her life why Ruby had taken to him really well. "What's the worst that Yang can do?"

The glares she got from Blake and Pyrrha made it clear that she wasn't helping. "I am not going to answer that." Ruby said. She didn't even look over to her partner. It was true that she was worried for Oscar. She liked the guy a lot. More than she'd dare to admit. Was this the same thing with Pyrrha, Nora or Blake?

But it was true. She had taken to Oscar pretty soon as the two hung out together often. He wasn't like most of the guys at Beacon. He wasn't interested in training and earning money and he never been so close to a Huntress in training. A prodigy with silver eyes and leader of one of the best Teams in Beacon.

Falling in love with a farmhand? Man, this was as cliché as you could get it. But that wasn't her issue right now. Even if her feelings for Oscar weren't what she thought they would be, she could at least avoid Oscar from getting killed. And she needed to have a long talk with her sister.

Yang on the other hand wasn't too worried about that sort of stuff. Her baby sister might not be interested in dating anyone right now and she was going to keep it that way.

Yeah, the rumors that spread around her and her little sister caused the entire study male body to move away from Ruby. Looks like that farmhand didn't get the memo. So she could just destroy him and her sister wouldn't around that guy. The logical talk that Ruby wasn't interested and Oscar even less given that he was just thirteen couldn't be heard.

She had twenty minutes to find Oscar and kill him before the girls would come. That shouldn't be too hard. Right.

So what would happen when she landed at Vale? She wasn't sure what she would do as the solution to the mess the guys was very simple. They could stay in Vale and trying to survive in Beacon. Jaune had been thinking out very complicated plans in hiding Oscar in several spots while Sun and Neptune were talking about the Junior detectives they always were.

Oscar came out with a simpler solution. Taking a Bullhead back to Beacon. If they hurried ,they were on time to catch one. If not, Jaune's plan had to come to work as soon they missed that one.

Luckily they did catch one and the guys could see the blond manes of Yang at the Bullhead coming from Beacon. They hid hoping to avoid her. Jaune had texted Pyrrha ahead that they'd come back. When they were at Beacon, they could see what they did there. Stepping from the Bullhead, a haze of roses tackled Oscar to the ground who turned as red as a tomato. He regained enough to wrap his arms around her waist.

He couldn't speak but squirm as he felt Ruby's over affectionateness over him.

"Who came with that idea?" Blake asked as the four guys looked sheepish to Oscar who was released and thought he couldn't be blushing more.

"He did." Sun said and the girls began to laugh as they were looking to the school.

"So we have forty minutes trying to figure out how we are going to survive Yang? Does anyone have any suggestions?"

* * *

That will be for another time. Am I trolling now? I think I am.

Well, a good ending to my week free from school. Looks like Winter is coming back again and I am happy that I have got some stuff ready for the coming weeks.

Thank you for reading, I'll be returning to my fics again.

Saluut.


End file.
